Toilet Toucher
'''The Toilet Toucher '''is a paranormal entity and the main antagonist of the Venturiantale videos. He goes around touching and teleporting to toilets. He has a strange power that allows him to, whenever any of his skin touches a toilet, instantaneously be teleported to any other toilet of his choice, unless it's clogged. He mainly uses this power for evasion. He was arrested because of this power. He has also created and destroyed entire planets in the name of toilet touching. He has an "Ultimate Form" which allows him to fly and shoot lasers, as shown in the Super-Powered Baby Mod episode. The Ultimate Form is the Doge meme with a yellow-orange backlight. Johnny Ghost said the Toilet Toucher race created the Ghostly Toilets. This means that the Toilet Toucher has a race of people like him. In the Museum Map roleplay, it is revealed (or at least heavily implied) that he is Billy from the distant future. See Billy Acachalla for more information. Biography The toilet toucher first appeared when Sally, Maxwell and Maddie friend were being taken to jail by an Irish prison warden. After maxwell was killed for trying to escape, the toilet toucher appeared in Maddie and Sally's cell. The warden locked toilet toucher in the cell, so he went to the toilet. But when he did, he teleported into another cell's toilet. The 4 went to play basketball, but toilet toucher ate the ball. He was then taken to the emergency room, where he was given pills to help with his problem and was to tell the warden if there was any side effects. Sally then gained control of the doors, but was caught. Maddie was gone, so Sally and toilet toucher helped the warden find her. Toilet toucher started teleporting rapidly from the pills' side-effects and Sally found Maddie, but was killed. The 3 came to find Maddie eventually, but the warden and toilet toucher got into a fight which killed Sally and the warden. Toilet toucher then died from the side-effects, leaving Maddie to escape. Toilet toucher once appeared in Papa and Sally's living room and started touching all the toilets. Papa told eevee to help look for him. But she locked him in the basement. Papa later got out and the 3 saw toilet toucher, but he escaped. Papa suggested they clog all the toilets so that toilet toucher can't teleport. Sally then finds toilet toucher, but papa shoots her instead of him. Papa pursues the toilet toucher, but he escapes yet again. Papa turns eevee into flareon to track down toilet toucher and tells Sally to guard the upstairs toilet. Toilet toucher then obtains a machine gun and kills Sally and flareon with it. Papa and Sally lock themselves in the bathroom while toilet toucher and flareon kill each other with weapons. Toilet toucher eventually gets into the room and kills the 2. Papa then turns into a Pokemon and kills the toilet toucher with his military training. While discussing the pros and cons of being a Pokemon, papa tells toilet toucher to shoot him and the 2 chase each other to the treehouse, where toilet toucher says he will shoot papa when the toilets are unclogged. He then kills Sally and flareon before papa trips on the ladder and falls to his death. Johnny ghost arrives, but the sight of toilet toucher is too much and he turns into jimmy casket. He succeeds in killing toilet toucher but then uncle charlie kills him. Casket then reveals that he killed all of Sally's family except for Sally Betty Jessica. He then kills Charlie before he is killed by flareon. Billy arrives home from work and is killed by casket, but Sally and flareon lock him in the bathroom until toilet toucher appears and kills him. Toilet toucher and jimmy casket then have a 1on1 fight, with toilet toucher getting killed instantly. Casket then orders flareon to relive his death by going in the bathroom. Toilet toucher emerges, but kills himself to make it look like jimmy did it. Jimmy then forces Sally into the room, but only a bird, and not toilet toucher, comes. Jimmy then goes into the bathroom to prove toilet toucher will come. He does come and kills jimmy before escaping. biography in progress. Physical Appearance Toilet Toucher is just like Orville Redenbacher in appearance. He is a balding old man who wears a labcoat. In his ultimate form, he resembles a yellow back lit floating Doge head. Personality Toilet Toucher is known for being nice. He enjoys appearing and disappearing at random intervals of time to interrupt people. Whenever he is in a household, he can be found looking for a toilet. Generally, he is happy as long as he is near a toilet. In the 4th of July episode of Gmod it is revealed that the Toilet Toucher hates the color blue. He also dislikes the blue toilet cleaners that are sometimes placed in a toilet for periods of time. Toilet touchers mood can change very quickly, always being a strong emotion. From being extremely generous, to killing anyone who goes into bathrooms, and even loudly wailing in fear when the slightest threats are realized. The toilet toucher is actually revealed to have two alternate origins, one being an all powerful being who dwells within the 13th dimension, another in which he is a phase in Billy Acachalla's future life when he loathe papa Acachalla for not setting his leg. Which one of these origins is unknown at the moment. Toilet touchers silliness is not to be taken for granted, in his the worst of times he has destroyed entire planets and nearly conquered the universe all in the name of toilet touching. Abilities Toilet Toucher's most notable power would be his ability to teleport via touching a toilet. But his power has shown to exceed even that. As he can levitate, teleport short distances without a toilet, move at super human speeds and even teach others how to teleport (see BonBon). Toilet toucher has been shown to be exceptional with a gun and a master of deception. His most powerful ability however is his Doge (Meme/garry's mod) form, in which he is described to have God-like powers. If he welds two toilets together and touches them both at the same time, he cam create a nuclear explosion, which he uses to save his family from the Dragon that killed Papa Acachalla to avenge the death of Jeremy. Due to being billy in the distant future, toilet toucher has advanced medical training to which he can return from the most severe of injuries just by 'setting his leg'. Essentially being his own Back from the Dead power. Relationships Johnny Ghost Johnny Ghost has been on the lookout for Toilet Toucher for quite a while. He sees the Toilet Toucher as a dangerous and threatening creature that is not to be underestimated. Maddie Friend Maddie Friend was once in prison with Toilet Toucher. He would teleport into her cell often to scare her. Sally Sally was in prison with Toilet Toucher and shared a cell with Maddie. Since she is the youngest of The Acachalla Family, she was freaked out the most by the old man in her prison bathroom. Toilet Toucher also appeared in Sally's house once. Jimmy Casket Toilet Toucher is Jimmy Casket's mortal enemy and one of the very few people Jimmy is actually afraid of. It is unknown why Jimmy is so terrified of him. Prince Fang When Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost discovered they were in the Toilet Toucher's house, Ghost saw Him on Toilet Toucher's shoulder. Prince Fang then killed Batman, and came for Ghost. It is still unknown how the Johnnys got out of that one. Prince fang can also be assisting the Toilet Toucher with his plan to rule the universe. Billy Acachalla In the museum roleplay video it is revealed that the Toilet Toucher is Billy from the future. Papa Acachalla Similar to Jimmy Casket (Johnny Ghost), Papa Acachalla sees the toilet toucher as an enemy. He has attacked him on every occasion and vice versa. Even when it was revealed that billy was the toilet toucher, papa still attempted to end him. Eventually they did come to get along, papa seeking vengeance when the toilet toucher was killed by a dinosaur. While Papa does see the toilet toucher as an enemy, he does not seem to take him as seriously as Ghost does. Seeing the toilet toucher as something below him, sometimes even prank killing him. Quotes *"Such fun. Much scary."- as Doge Dog *"I've gone Super-Saiyan! My power level is over one BILLION!!!" *"I'm here to touch some toilets!" *"GHOSTLY TOILET!!!!!" * "It looks like I'll have to...SET THE LEG." * I'm the Toilet Toucher! HAW HAW HAW * "Your names are so stupid!!" * "I am the Toilet Toucher!" * "Hello sonny, could ya help me declog the toilets?" * "The IRS...needs...to touch...toilets." Trivia *He has loud and ridiculous screams that Jordan says sounds like an air conditioner that didn't have its filter cleaned, "You sound like a broken air conditioner!". A better comparison can be made, likening it to an adult male gorilla/tiger mix with a scratchy throat guarding its territory by using an angry, low growl. *When in a bathroom alone with someone, he will give them something that they want or need, unless it's Jimmy, in which the Toilet Toucher will do his "broken air conditioner" scream, and kill him. * the Toilet Toucher is a cat person. * In the LEGO City mod video, he infected the Steam workshop. *He is very skilled with a pistol, which is his preferred weapon. * due to the Acachalla residence being plagued with clogged toilets, it is nigh impossible for toilet toucher to travel there. *Jimmy Casket is his mortal enemy. It is unknown why Jimmy Casket is scared of him. *He is played by Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba) * toilet toucher is one of Jordan's favorite venturiantale characters. *He can turn into a Doge that can fly around, shoot lasers and make Dragon Ball Z and Naruto references. Johnny Ghost called this the Toilet Toucher's "Ultimate Form". *He is the janitor of Creepypasta High School. *He can create floating flaming toilets. *The Toilet Toucher has once morphed into a Crow and turned into Dr. Kleiner, and also the Doge Dog as his Ultimate Form. * He dislikes the color blue because it is the color of most toilet cleaners. * On Independence Day, the Acachalla's trapped him in the bathroom with a blue firework. * He has two identical granddaughters he met in prison. They go by the name the Candy Touchers and look like Von Schweetz. * similar to the Doge (Meme/garry's mod), there is more than one Toilet Toucher. * Despite being a grandfather he seems to be under the control of both Candy Touchers * He is allergic to Starbucks, and drinking it will break both his legs. * There is a book about him called How to hunt toilet touchers. * It was revealed in the Museum map video that he is a future version of Billy Acachalla, making a major plot twist on VenturianTale lore. * As seen in multiple videos, Billy is seen to be missing once Toilet Toucher appears. This later makes sense once it is revealed Toilet Toucher and Billy are one in the same. * It is possible that the Toilet Toucher is Billy from an ALTERNATE timeline, explaining how the MineCraft Billy acted like Billy in the present even though being "further" in the future. Category:Paranor [[Category:Character Catego [[Categor [[Categor [[Category:T [[Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Bi [[Category:Nemesis Category:Gmod Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Toilets Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Gmod Characters Category:Isaac Frye Category:Ghost Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Billy